The Siren's Song
by Celestia Solange
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at Titan Tower! How will the Teen Titans react when they learn her dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

It was night. It was raining and dark. Lightning flashed against the sky, and thunder boomed from the clouds. The wind howled a lonely hymn outside, rattling windows and churning the waves.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the TV room, playing video games. Their fingers jabbed excitedly against the controls, each one trying to set the new high score. Starfire was watching Cyborg and Beast Boy, cheering even though she had no clue what was going on. Robin was downstairs, practicing his martial arts. Raven was nowhere to be seen, presumably in her room meditating.

There was a resounding knock on the door. All the alarms in the Tower went off. Everyone jumped, startled. Stunned silence and then ---no, wait for it--- a mad dash to the front door. Because he was closest, Beast Boy got there first and opened the door. The others screeched to a halt behind him.

Five left eyebrows shot up. A figure, barely visible against the black background of night and rain, moved forward towards the heat and light. It was a girl. Or a woman. The rain made it hard to tell just how old she was, but she could have been anywhere from the age of 16 to 25 if she wanted to.

"My name is Wren, and it is very cold and wet out here. Can I come in?" the rainy female asked.

"I won't tell you where I'm from, only that I ran away. I am 17. It was time for me to go," said Wren, pulling the thick blanket tighter around herself.

Her clothes were very ragged, with just enough thread left on them to make them discernable as clothes. What had once been blue jeans hung loosely around her waist and legs. The old tatters of a flannel shirt and a man's muscle shirt kept her top covered. Her hair was extremely long, down past her hips, and it hadn't been brushed in some time, for their were knots the size of eggs in it. She wore taped and scratched eyeglasses over her amazing bright green eyes. The only thing on her feet had been a cheap pair of flip-flops. But she still had an unusual prettiness to her, even in rags like these.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about your past, most of us here prefer to keep that a secret. But we need to know why you are here," said Robin. The girl smirked, as if she had known exactly what he was thinking.

"You _are_ alwaysthe one to ask those questions before anyone else gets the chance. I will tell you, though. It is because I have nowhere else to go." Wren tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I have no desire to be a Titan, because I have no extraordinary qualities. I will tell you what I do have: I have a small knowledge of magic, but it is limited--" she looked at Raven, who did not look away "—and I have an interest in technology--" she turned to Cyborg. A small smile played at the corner of his mouth. "I love animals, and the color green--" Beast Boy stuck out his chest "And I am strong." Her gaze rested on Robin. Then she turned and looked at Starfire. "But I can't throw green flames. I can't shape shift. I don't know any way to fight except by tooth and nail." She looked down at her hands.

"I only want to stay here for a while. I promise not to get in anyone's way. I can cook, and I'll help clean up. All I need is somewhere to stay and get my act together, then I can move on," she concluded, and gave one last glance around the room, looking into everybody's eyes.

"We'll need to think about it. You can stay here tonight at least, and we'll decide tomorrow. For now, I think we should all get some rest," said Robin, and everyone got up to get to bed.

"I shall get you some more blankets, and you may sleep in my room," said Starfire, smiling excitedly. She grabbed Wren's hand. "Oh, it will be glorious! We shall stay up late, and tell scary stories, and talk about _boys_!" Wren followed her, head bowed and a little smile on her mouth.

"I don't know, Robin. At least she was honest when she said she didn't have any special talents, but how do we know that she's not in trouble for a good reason? What if she broke the law and hoped we would hide her?" said Cyborg.

"I don't know either, Cyborg. But we'll see how she is tomorrow. Who knows, maybe she _can_ be useful around the Tower. It might be nice to have someone new around, ya know?" Robin scratched his head and went down the hall to his room. Cyborg sighed and did the same. Beast Boy had his ears pressed up against Starfire's door, trying to hear what she and Wren might be talking about. Raven merely went to bed, saying and doing nothing about the new girl in the Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was wakened the next morning by a delicious smell. As he stepped out of his room, Cyborg inhaled deeply, then raced down the hall madly.

"WAKE UP, EVERYBODY! I SMELL _WAFFLES_!" he bellowed, slamming himself down at the counter to help himself to the most delicious waffles he'd ever had.

The other Titans rushed in to find a mountain of breakfast foods before them. After a moment of shocked silence, they all helped themselves and feasted on the greatest breakfast of all time. There was even veggie-bacon for Beast Boy, who was a strict vegetarian.

"So it's good?" asked Wren, emerging from behind the large pile of waffles. Five mouths gaped, full of half-chewed food.

"It's excellent! These are the best waffles I've ever _tasted_!" insisted Cyborg, while also managing to shovel even more food down his mouth. The rest of the Titans just nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, just hurry up and finish so that I can clean up, okay?" said Beth, finally sitting down and eating a little breakfast for herself. There was another stunned silence before chewing and swallowing resumed.

"I think she is _definitely_ in!" said Cyborg for what seemed to be the seventh time. While Beast Boy and Starfire agreed wholeheartedly, Raven and Robin both still had their doubts.

"The ability to make amazing breakfast foods, though quite useful at home, is not exactly a talent that will help us defeat evil," said Raven.

"She's right. If she's really going to be one of us then she's got to be able to fight," agreed Robin. The other three nodded hesitantly. Then Beast Boy brightened again.

"She never _said_ she wanted to be a Titan, she just wants to hang out and feed us awesome food!" he said persuasively. Cyborg and Starfire instantly chimed in.

"Yeah, she could be a real benefit to the team! —We won't have to waste time cooking for ourselves anymore! —It might be nice to have a friend who will braid hair with me! —And she said she'd help with chores—and—I think she should--"

"Oh, Beast Boy, Cyborg, you just think she's pretty! Being good looking _and_ a good cook does not make somebody Titan material!" interrupted Raven, momentarily losing her temper.

"Raven, we all know that you're just jealous---"

"Enough arguing! I think we all get the picture. Even though she said she doesn't fight or have any special abilities, though, I think we should see what she _can_ do. Just in case one of us can't fight and we need a backup. Okay?" asked Robin. Everybody agreed.

"Hey Wren?" asked Beast Boy timidly. "Um…we all know you said that you don't have any powers or anything, but we wondered if you would come train with us anyways. Maybe you can do more than you give yourself credit for?" he was looking down at his feet. She smiled down at him. Raven scowled from the other side of the living room.

"Sure thing. What time?" she replied. Starfire looked up.

"As soon as we get you some better clothes!" she said excitedly.

They spent only one hour at the Mall. Wren's taste in clothes was simple: if it fit , was easy to move around in, and was adequately presentable then it was good. They bought her three pairs of jeans, about five t-shirts, socks and shoes, and a hooded sweatshirt. Then it was time to train.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin had set up an intense obstacle course, to which each Titan must adapt his or her abilities in order to beat. Wren observed as Beast Boy changed into different animals in order to complete the course. Then Cyborg used his arm blaster to dash obstacles out of the way. Robin used his martial arts skills to evade the hindrances, while Raven used her magic to simply move them out of the way. Finally it was Starfire's turn, and she flew around all the obstacles.

When they were all through, everyone looked at Wren expectantly, and she looked down at her hands again.

"I don't know if I can do it. I told you all that I don't have any of your talents, or any of my own. I'll try, but don't expect anything. Promise?" she asked, looking anxiously up at everyone and taking a few steps back. They all nodded—Cyborg gave her a thumbs up-- and she took a deep breath.

"Ready?" asked Robin. Wren merely nodded. He started the timer, and gave the signal for her to go. Wren took off towards the first hole at a run. To everyone's amazement, she leaped over it and continued on to the brick wall, which she smashed through. As boulders threatened to overtake her, she stopped and turned around. For a split second, everyone thought she had given up. But instead of running off the course, she smashed each boulder to dust. Then came the darts shooting out of pillars. She knocked the pillars down. Finally, she was at the last obstacle: a series of opening and shutting doors, which she must get through. But if there was a pattern to the slamming of the steel plates, she couldn't discern it. So she just ran through and hoped not to die. When she miraculously emerged at the end of the course, still whole and breathing, she looked back.

Their were Wren-shaped chunks missing from every set of doors.

"I think we're going to need another obstacle course," said Beast Boy in awe.

"That's a new record time!" exclaimed Cyborg incredulously (previously the record time had been his).

"Well done, Wren, I think it's safe to say that you've definitely got talent," said Robin, patting her on the back. Starfire was cheering. Wren was grinning, but their was a worried glint in her brilliant green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"I want Wren on this team. _Seriously_," said Cyborg. "She says she's got no ability, but just look at our obstacle course! She totally _demolished_ it!"

"I think she needs more practice, but I agree that she should definitely be a Titan. She's got a lot of untapped talent hiding inside," agreed Robin. Beast Boy was nodding his head enthusiastically, and Starfire was giving everybody big hopeful eyes. But Raven would not be convinced.

"There's just… something about her that I don't trust yet, okay? We've been deceived in the past, in case you'd forgotten." Cyborg and Beast Boy scowled.

"I understand what you mean. It's only been one day, and, although she _seems_ great, we don't actually know her yet. Let's give it some more time. She can still stay. For now," said Robin. And that settled it. For now.

"MMM, Wren, these potatoes are _delicious_! Perfectly buttered and salted _and_ fluffy as clouds! How _do_ you do it?" exclaimed Cyborg. Wren giggled. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Family secret, Cyborg. Sorry," replied Wren, grinning. She heaped more mashed potatoes on his plate. "Anybody else?" she asked, offering the potatoey spoon. Everybody took more.

"So, Wren," said Robin, clearing his throat. Everyone stopped eating and put their forks down. All eyes were on Robin. "We were talking, and—"

"We want you to stay!" said Beast Boy, unable to stop himself from interrupting. Robin glared, and Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Really?" asked Wren, excited. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. You're one of us now!" said Cyborg, his mouth still full of food. Everyone laughed when a bit of steak fell out of his teeth.

When dinner was over they all helped clean up. It was still early, so they decided to go out to the carnival as a celebration. Starfire and Wren went on the ferris wheel for what seemed to be a million times. Cyborg played the video games with her. Beast Boy dragged her to the petting zoo. It seemed like everyone wanted a piece of her, except Raven. Raven kept her distance, hardly said a word to her, didn't ride a carnival ride with her, and wouldn't share Wren's cotton candy. Wren was hurt, but did her best to hide it. Only Robin noticed the sigh and the watery eyes, which Wren almost immediately hid.

"Wren, do you want to ride the ferris wheel with me?" he asked, even though he knew she'd been on it continuously throughout the night with various other members of the Titans.

"Um, sure!" she said, brightening a little bit. Starfire, who had just been about to make the same request, looked a little put out. "I'll go with you again right after this, Star," Wren added consolingly.

Up on the top of the wheel, Robin turned to Wren. But he never got a word in.

"I know that Raven doesn't trust me. I don't know why, or how I know, but I just do. She avoids me, I think. I keep trying to talk to her, but she cuts me off and wanders away. Do you think I should leave?"

"No," said Robin. "She's just being Raven. It takes her a while to learn to trust new people. She'll warm up to you eventually." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't take it personally."

"How else am I supposed to take it?" she asked indignantly. Folding her arms across her chest, she looked down at her feet.

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, a dark figure stood out on the rocks, looking out towards the East. An eerie song floated through the air towards Titan Tower and the city, and everyone could feel the creature's woe. Even the smallest of children had nightmares of loneliness and pain, and their parents woke to the sounds of pitiful weeping.


	6. Chapter 6

They all slept in the next morning, even Wren. At about noon everyone was awakened by the smell of french toast, scrambled eggs, and fried sausages.

"It's a little late for breakfast, isn't it?" asked Raven, actually acknowledging Wren's existence in the kitchen. Wren tried hard not to get too excited.

"It's never too late for breakfast! Besides, it's the first meal of the day. Breakfast is always the first meal," she replied, but not as coolly as she meant it to sound.

"What _is_ that delicious smell?" yawned Cyborg. He spotted the food on the stove top. "French Toast! Awesome!"

One by one the others trooped in, all looking exhausted. It looked like nobody had even slept.

"Sheesh! How long did you all stay up after I went to bed?" asked Wren, looking around at the five pale faces.

"We went to bed like ten minutes after you! I swear! It's totally unfair that we all get the same amount of sleep and you get up all early and get to be all chipper! Hey…is that French toast?" said Beast Boy, helping himself to large amounts of french toast and syrup. Wren giggled a little.

"I guess I'm just a morning person," she said quietly, turning back to the stove with a small smile on her mouth. Raven looked at her quizzically, then glanced around at the rest of the Titans stuffing their faces. She shrugged, and dug into her own breakfast.

It was a day of relaxation, just loafing around the Tower and yawning a lot. But all of that ended at about five o'clock that evening, when the alarm went off.

"Trouble!" said Robin, as if nobody else realized what the blaring claxon meant. He and the other Titans rushed towards the garage to load up in Cyborg's sweet ride. Wren hung back a little, unsure of whether she should go with them.

"Wren, are you not coming? We _need_ you!" shouted Starfire. The others looked up at her.

"Coming!" she said, and loaded up with the others in the back of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

They dealt rather easily with the group of bank robbers; it took them all of twenty minutes to get them in a police car and on the way to jail.

Everybody was feeling pretty good about life in general after that, so they all voted for another night on the town. After a scary movie and 3 large pizzas, however, the night before caught up with them all and they decided that going home sounded like a great idea.

It was a cold sort of night, with clouds drifting around in the sky and the tide coming up the beach. A lone figure sat in the sand near the water, toes just barely in the foam. There was an unearthly silence all around, not even the sounds of the city could intrude on the quiet.

Suddenly the clouds parted and the full moon shone down on the figure. Huge feathered wings burst from her shoulder blades, and a piercing scream broke free from Wren's throat. Her clothes were ripped to shreds, clinging on by bare thread. She was no longer remotely pretty, instead sprouting feathers, talons, and a steely silver beak.

When the transformation was completed, the monster peered into the water at her reflection, then with another scream lifted off towards the open sea.


	8. Chapter 8

"Um, guys, I think there's something that Wren's hiding from us," said Beast Boy, entering the living room where Cyborg and Robin were intent in their video game. Robin paused the game and looked up into Beast Boy's serious face.

"Like what?" he asked, his eyebrows arched.

"Like that she really _can_ change into animals…like me." There was silence. Cyborg's head slowly turned to look at the green boy.

"You're joking. She said she couldn't. She said she didn't have any powers at all," he said. Beast Boy shook his head.

"I just watched her turn into a giant bird! Right there on the beach! She was sitting by the water, looking up at the sky, and when the clouds shifted the moon shined down on her and **POOF** she became this huge creepy bird thing!"

"Let's go see if she's in Starfire's room. You were probably just half asleep and only thought you saw her transform," said Robin, standing up and leading the way.

Wren wasn't in Starfire's room. In fact, Starfire hadn't seen her for several hours.

"Why? Has she gone missing?" she asked.

"No, she's turned into a bird!" exploded Beast Boy, unable to contain himself. Robin glared.

"We don't know that," said Robin, "Maybe she just went out for a walk, or—" then the alarm went off. "Trouble! Let's go, we can find Wren later!" The Teen Titans all rushed to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

When they first arrived in the city, it was hard to tell what the trouble was. Women were screaming, babies were crying, and full grown men were running down the streets with their hands over their heads. But there was no villain to be seen.

Suddenly, a primal scream echoed throughout an entire twelve block radius.

"It's coming from over there!" said Cyborg, pointing towards the tallest building in the area.

"No, it's over here!" said Raven, flying off down some back alley.

"You are both wrong," said Starfire. "It is right above us!" She pointed upwards at the monstrous bird-like horror flying through the air above them. More screaming ensued from the bystanders.

"After it!" yelled Robin, and the five of them took off towards the monster. Beast Boy became a pterodactyl and flew over the huge feathered beast, trying to force it to land, but it only sped up. After a long chase, BB was forced to fall back and rest.

Nearly an hour later, it seemed they had lost the trail of the mysterious monster. The moon was setting, and in the east a tinge of the coming sunrise was making itself known. The team headed home.

Wren was still missing when they returned to the Tower, but everyone was too exhausted to go looking for her. All five of them collapsed on the living room couch.

And awoke to the smell of cheese omelets.


	10. Chapter 10

As they all filed groggily into the dining room, Beast Boy immediately noticed that Wren was not her usual perky self on this particular morning. He was going to mention it, but all that came out was a gorilla-ish grunting sound. Wren smiled a little at him and served him up an egg-substitute omelet.

When everyone had been served, she took a bit of egg for herself and sat down at the end of the table.

"I have something to say," she began, but suddenly Beast Boy's voice returned to him and he interrupted.

"I'll say you do! Where the heck did you go last night? We're up all night chasing giant bird monsters and you're off somewhere hanging out all alone? I bet we could've used your help last night! We might've caught that thing if you'd have been there! Why didn't you—"

"Beast Boy, shut up! Let her talk!" said Raven, and the boy went silent. "Please continue, Wren."

"About last night. There was no way I could've helped you catch that thing. Because it was me."

"I TOLD YOU SO!" shouted Beast Boy in Cyborg's face, but nobody was listening. All eyes were on Wren, and her eyes were on her hands again.

"What?" said the four voices of Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"I'm a Siren. Or half of one, really, and half a werewolf. Every full moon I transform fully into my bird form. What you saw on the obstacle course, that was only a partial mutation. You all were too far away to see my feet and hands change shape. You didn't see my talons. I had to hold back with all my might to keep my wings from sprouting."

Silence. _They don't believe me. What if they make me mutate right here? What if I can't control it and I hurt someone, _she thought. Sure enough—

"I want to see you change into the bird thing." It was Beast Boy, of course. Raven shot him a look. A _don't-you-have-any-sensitivity-at-all_ look.

"Is that really wise? Can you control it?" said Robin. Wren shook her head.

"Usually I can control myself. Except on the full moon, when my werewolf blood makes me go berserk. And when my negative emotions are really strong I can't help myself. Sometimes people get hurt."

"How can you be a Siren _and_ a werewolf at the same time?" asked Cyborg.

"My mother was a Siren, Lecosia, and my father was a werewolf, Moires. Both of them are fairly famous if you study mythology at all. My father met my mother when he was on a sea voyage away from his homeland in Greece. Because he was a werewolf, he was thought of as criminal. They were taking him to prison. But the boat passed too closely to the _Sirenum_ _Scopull_, the three islands where the Sirens live.

"Because he was a werewolf with better-than-human survival skills, he lived through the crash on the rocks and stumbled up the shore, where he met my mother and her sisters. Normally they would have killed him, but it was love at first sight. They were married, and later I came along.

"My parents hoped that I would only inherit their human traits, but it was not to be. And here I am, a monstrous abomination of nature…"

"You are not an abomination," said Starfire. Wren tried, and failed, to smile.

"Moires and Lecosia are legends from thousands of years ago. How can you only be seventeen?" asked Raven.

"Because Sirens are the daughters of the River God, Achelous, so they are immortal. And werewolves are immortal to an extent, they only die from injuries fatal to the brain or the heart. You can bet your left arm that my mother did everything in her power to keep him from being struck in his vulnerable spots. I really am only seventeen. My father died when I was twelve, and for the last five years I've been living on the _Sirenum_ _Scopull_ with my mother and my aunts. "

"Why did you leave? Weren't you happy with your family?" asked Robin.

"No." A tear slid down her cheek.

"I still want to see you transform," repeated Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Robin all at once. Wren actually giggled a little.

"Okay, but not all the way. It's too dangerous. Agreed?"

Five heads nodded.

"Okay. Are you ready?"

Five more nods.

"Alright." Wren stood up and walked to the center of the living room, a good six or seven feet from everyone else present. She took a deep breath, and let out a piercing, horrifying scream. Wings tore through the back of her shirt, feathers sprouted all over her arms and neck, and her hands became lethal talons. She had metamorphosed only the area between her neck and her waist, but it was still terrifying to behold. Starfire let out a shriek.

A breeze came out of nowhere and Wren's hair blew in the wind.

"Once you get over the fact that she's half bird, it's sort of beautiful, don't you think?" said Raven, who was completely unfazed by all of this. The other Titans stared at her.

"Really? You think so?" asked Wren, surprised at this cool reaction.

"Yeah, I do," replied Raven with a small smile.

"Okay, you can change back now, I'm a little freaked out by all of this, ya know?" said Cyborg. The smile that had been about to show up on Wren's face changed its mind and became two watery eyes. She morphed back into a normal girl immediately and quickly left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

It was still early in the day, but nobody felt like doing anything. The TV stayed off. No alarms went off. Nobody wanted to play Stank-Ball, Cyborg and Beast Boy's favorite game, and nobody wanted to talk.

By about two o'clock, Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm bored!" he whined to everyone in the Tower at least twice. Everyone was becoming thoroughly annoyed with him when Robin had the ingenious idea that he should go cheer up Wren, who was sitting out on the beach again. "Great idea!" said Beast Boy, who traipsed down to the water to sit next to the depressed teenage girl.

"What's up, Wren?" he asked brightly.

"Not much. Just contemplating the meaning of life," she said.

"How far have you gotten?"

"The Answer is 42."

"What?

"Never mind," Wren said with a quirky grin. "So, they sent you to cheer me up, did they?"

"Yeah, cuz you looked pretty depressed sitting out here all alone for like three hours straight. It was making everybody feel bad. Plus I think I was annoying everybody to death." Wren laughed.

"Sometimes it is a useful skill to have," she told him.

"What? Annoying people?"

"Yep."

"Cool. So are you still going to stay here with us?" he asked. She looked up at him, puzzled.

"So you guys aren't going to kick me out? Even though I'm a…well, you know?"

"Why the heck would we kick you out? You're part of the team now, remember? Titans always stick together, no matter what," said Beast Boy.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what. And you're staying."

"Okay," said Wren, smiling again. "So what should we do? I'm getting bored out here."

"Go get ice cream? I've kind of been craving it today," replied Beast Boy.

"Right on! I've been craving ice cream too! Let's go!"


	12. Chapter 12

"You guys got _ice cream_? And you didn't invite _me_?" howled Cyborg when they returned to the Tower about an hour later. Beast Boy and Wren giggled.

"Sorry, it was a private party. Besides, we didn't _know_ you'd want to come with us. We figured it was just us craving ice cream," said Beast Boy.

"Well, I'll forgive you just this once, but next time maybe you should extend the invitation?"

"Sure thing, Cyborg," chortled Wren as she and Beast Boy passed by him to get to the video game console.

"Have you ever played this one before?" asked Beast Boy, holding up a video game cover.

"Mass Mutilation Mania? Never even heard of it. Let's try it out!" said Wren, popping the disk into the console and grabbing a joystick.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, I might not be able to hold back my awesome gaming skills! I'll try to go easy on you, but…"

"I'll probably win," predicted Wren with a playful grin.

"Yeah right! You've never even played before!"

"You're right. Give me the instructions, B." Beast Boy handed her the case, and she skimmed through the instruction booklet. "Okay, let's do this."

Fifteen minutes into the game it was clear that Wren was going to win. She was up by 10 levels already, and going strong. Finally, Beast Boy's last life gave out and Wren won the game.

"Good game, B," she said, smiling. He looked at her incredulously.

"How did you _do_ that?" he demanded.

"Beginners luck?"

"Yeah, right," he replied. She saw the crestfallen look on his face.

"More ice cream?" she asked. He brightened a little.

"Sounds good to me!"

This time they invited everyone else to come along, but only Cyborg decided to go with them.

"MMmmm, Rocky Road and Cherry Chocolate Chunk, my favorites!" he exclaimed, shoveling large spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth.

"Don't eat so fast, Cyborg, you're going to get a—" Wren started to say, but it was too late.

"AAAGH, _BRAINFREEZE_!" he yelped, holding his head and grimacing in pain. Beast Boy and Wren laughed.

"She _told_ you so!" snorted Beast Boy.

When the brainfreeze had subsided and the three of them had finished their ice cream, it was almost seven o'clock and the sun was going down.

"Oh, no…" whispered Wren.

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"It's them!" she screamed, pointing at the horizon. Huge winged creatures soared towards the city, silhouetted against the sunset. Wren collapsed in the middle of the street, sobbing hysterically.

"C'mon, B, let's get her out of here," said Cyborg, trying to lift Wren to her feet and lead her back to the Tower, but she resisted.

"N-n-nooo, you ha-have to l-leave me here!"

"What're you talking about, Wren? We have to get you home before those things find you!" said Beast Boy, grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet.

"NO! They'll find me anyway ! I have to lead them away from the city. Tell everyone I said goodbye," she yelled back at them as she sprinted the other way down the street.

Mid-stride she let out her Siren Scream and transformed. Lifting into the air, she screamed again and shot like a rocket out of the city. Letting out identical cries, her mother and aunts followed her out to sea.

"Are we just gonna let her go?" asked Beast Boy, looking up at Cyborg with something like fear in his eyes.

"No, we're gonna get the rest of the team together and go after them!"

"Right on! Call 'em up!"

"What's up, Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"Wren's crazy family came to get her, and she's out there alone with them!"

"We're on our way!" He clicked off. Minutes later Robin, Raven, and Starfire were there at the ice cream shop.

"Did you see which way they went?" asked Starfire.

"Well, they came from the direction of the sunset—"

"That's west," interrupted Raven.

"And headed towards where the moon was coming up," said Beast Boy, giving her a glare.

"That would be east, then."

"East it is, Titans," said Robin, and they loaded up in the T-ship.


	13. Chapter 13

Hours later they spotted something off in the distance.

"It's them! We're catching up!" said Beast Boy. A moment later, though, he let out a disappointed sigh.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" asked Robin over the intercom.

"She's not with them. None of those are her," replied the green boy.

"How do you know?" asked Raven.

"She has a spot above her left eye. A brown one. And all of these ones have red eyes. She has green eyes…"

Silence from the others. Then—

"How do you know all this?" asked Cyborg.

"We raced home after getting ice cream the first time. I saw her go into full-Siren mode. It was amazing!" said Beast Boy.

"Well, this is good information. Now we know what we're looking for," said Robin.

Suddenly, the creatures noticed their presence and attacked. Not with claws or violence, but with their deadly song. Unearthly sounds projected across the water, leaving Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy entranced. Starfire and Raven were forced to pilot the T-ship themselves, something that they had little experience in.

"What do we do?" said Starfire, panicking.

"I don't know! Should we land? We don't know how to run this thing alone," replied Raven, who wanted to panic but wouldn't allow herself to.

"What if we sound sealed the ship? Would that help?"

"Can't hurt to try!" said Raven, who pressed the sound-seal button.

The ship went silent. The boys came to, rubbing and shaking their heads.

"What _happened_ to me?" asked Cyborg.

"And me?" said Robin

"Hey, me _too_! What about you guys, Starfire? Did it happen to you and Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"It was just the boys. That was Siren Song, it put you in a total stupor. Starfire and I had to pilot the ship alone for a while there," said Raven.

"Well, sound proofing the ship was a great idea. Good work, girls!" said Robin.


	14. Chapter 14

Nearly a half hour later, the Sirens outside were still singing, but their enthusiasm was apparently in sharp decline once they noticed that their song had no effect. Unexpectedly, a silver streak flashed past the ship and knocked one of the Sirens out of the sky. She plummeted towards the water, obviously too stunned to save herself. The streak circled around, picking off two more of the hideous winged monsters. It took the others a few moments to realize what had happened, but the result was terrifying.

Starfire had to cover her eyes so she wouldn't see the gruesome scene outside, but nobody else could look away. It was like watching a train wreck.

The Streak was obviously Wren, but you couldn't see her for the speed she was moving at. When the horrendous clan noticed that she was their attacker, they lost all ability to forgive. Soon the air around them was thick with feathers and the stench of blood. Two other Sirens went down, and then it was just Wren and her mother.

"How do you know it's her mother?" asked Raven.

"Because they both have speckled feathers above their eyes," said Beast Boy.

"Can't you transform into one of them and help her out a little?" demanded Cyborg, but Beast Boy just shook his head in frustration.

"No, because Sirens are _girls_. _I'm_ not a girl, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Oh." The battle outside continued, and their was nothing the Titans could do. Until—

"Hey! She's giving up! She can't do that!" shouted Beast Boy angrily, pounding his fist on the controls, which made the ship shudder.

"What? _Who_ is giving up?" asked a frantic Starfire, peeking through her fingers at him.

"Wren! She's trying to retreat! I'm going out there!"

"NO, Beast Boy, you can't! What if you get the wrong one?" said Robin.

"I won't, I can tell which one is Wren. Trust me, I have an idea."

He released the air-locked door and leaped out of the T-Ship, transforming into a sparrow in mid-air. Zipping towards the offending Siren, he started pecking at her face incessantly, annoying the heck out of the monster and distracting her from her primary goal of ripping Wren to shreds.

This gave Wren the opportunity she needed, and she dived towards her mother's back, severely tearing one of her wings at the shoulder as she collided with her opponent.

The Siren dropped about 12 feet, struggling to stay air-born. Wren circled upwards and dived again, ripping the wing even more. Her mother couldn't take it any more, she was forced to morph back into human form, and it seemed that it was all over.

But Wren had more compassion than her ferocious family, and swooped down to rescue her dying mother from the ocean. Letting out one last Siren's Cry, Wren flew off into the sunset, never to be seen again…


	15. Chapter 15

Or did she? It seemed only a matter of time before she would return; in fact, Beast Boy was counting the days on his fingers. Then on his toes.

"She's _gotta_ come back soon, she's just _gotta_," he said, pacing the t.v. room.

"Face it, B, she's not comin' back! She's ditched us for her crazy family of monster birds!" exploded Cyborg. "How could she? We need her here, we even made her a Titan! How could she leave us like this?"

"Calm down, Cyborg. We got along fine before she came, we'll be fine with her gone. The only thing we've got to get used to again is not having her cook for us," said Robin from his seat on the floor. Starfire heaved a great big depressed sigh.

"I am sorry to admit that Robin is right, friends. I fear that our friend Wren will never return to us."

"What a bummer."

All eyes shot to Raven, eyes full of pent up frustration, sorrow, and anger. No one responded to her sarcastic remark, even though it hadn't been meant to sound sarcastic at all. She retreated back into her room, her dark sanctuary.

Days went by, then weeks. It was nearly a month since they'd last seen their friend when a night reminiscent of the night they'd met her was upon them once again. The same old rain, the same old lightening, but a different song on the wind.

A song of change.

Like that very first night, there was a thundering knock at the door. Like that first night, all the alarms in the tower sounded. And like that first night, all five of the Teen Titans dashed to answer the door. Again, Beast Boy beat everybody there, but he didn't open the door.

"What are you waiting for, Beast Boy?" asked Robin impatiently.

"Just making sure everybody's here, okay?" answered Beast Boy. He reached with a trembling hand to open the door, just as it flew open of it's own accord.

"WREN!" shouted five voices at the top of their lungs.

"Coming!" she shouted back, grabbing a brush and yanking it through her hair a few times.

"We're gonna be late for the movie!" whined Cyborg just as she was sliding down the banister.

"Ready? Then let's go!" she said, smirking, and the six friends headed out for an evening of fun.


End file.
